ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
OTTO Motives (Jane Smith 10)
Story Jane opens the door to Mecha’s Mechanics, the bell ringing as she does. She sighs with exhaustion, as she sees no one manning the desk. Jane: Mecha must be in the garage. Jane opens the door to the garage, when she gasps. Argit is hanging upside-down, wrapped in a chain, while Mecha works on a gold colored chariot. Jane: Uh, what’s happening? Argit: Jane! Thank goodness! This guy’s nuts! Mecha: Ah, Jane! Perfect timing! Perhaps you can settle this. Mecha releases the chain, allowing Argit to drop to the ground, hitting head first. He groans in a daze, as the chain crashes into him, burying him. Mecha: This two-time crook said that you offered him a job here. I said that he was a two-time crook. Which one of us is right? Jane: Uh, both. He used to be a crook, but I said I’d recommend him. He helped me out in the Null Void. Mecha: Oh. Well, I guess than I’ll let him work. Two-time crook! You’re hired! Argit: Wait, that’s it?! Mecha: Yep. Just needed to authenticate your referral. Now, Mecha walks over, giving Argit a list of supplies and a sack of tayden. Argit: What’s this?! Mecha: Your rite of passage. Buy everything on that list, and bring it back here. I need some of those things for this job I’ve got now, some I don’t. The amount of tayden in the sack should cover it exactly. If I don’t get all the parts back, or if you don’t return, I’ll blast you through the sky faster than you can say, “How the heck did you track me down in the vastness of Under Town that fast?! Argit: That’s a mouthful. Jane: What’s with the chariot? Mecha: My most recent job. I’ve got to say, this is a technological masterpiece! I mean, how often do you get to work on a chariot!? Jane: Rrright. How about I go with Argit? As much fun as working on a, chariot, would be, I think I need some air. Mecha: Alright. But DON’T interfere with his rite of passage! Jane: I know, I know. Jane and Argit leave Mecha’s Mechanics, Argit grumbling. Argit: I can’t believe this. Jane: I had to do the same thing when I took a part time job here. But Mecha really helped me out when I came back and I had no home to go to. Argit: Huh. I guess we’re roomies now! We could always run with the tayden. Jane: Not enough for the two of us. And Mecha would chase you down. He’s insane, and one you don’t want on your bad side. Later, Argit and Jane are carrying bags of supplies, Argit grumbling the whole way. Argit: I can’t believe you prevented me from buying that gremlin burger. Jane: Because they’re unsanitary. And if you did, you couldn’t have bought everything on the list. Argit: Yeah, yeah. I don’t like listening to anyone but my, (Gasps) No! Jane turns, her gasping in unison. They see Otto being carried by the Violet Offenders, four guys in purple suit jackets and masks. Argit and Jane both drop their bags, running towards him. Argit: You back stabbing tin can! Argit jumps and tackles Otto, knocking him out of the Offender’s hands. The Offender is confused, as Argit starts jumping up and down on Otto, him grunting with each attack. Otto: Ar, oof! Git! What, ow, stop him! The Violet Offenders get ready to draw blasters, as Jane does a front walkover, legs in a split. One leg kicks an Offender’s head, as the other catches his neck, tossing the Offender into another one. Jane lands lows to the ground, spinning and tripping the third one. The fourth one draws his blaster, but Jane pushes to her feet, getting right in his face. The Offender is startled, as he falls over. Otto: Enough of this! Otto activates his boosters, as he hovers into the air. Argit jumps after him, but Otto is out of reach. Otto: Now, Argit, Jane! A pleasure to see you again. Jane: I’m sure. Especially after ditching us in the Null Void. Otto: I can’t believe you would think so lowly of me! I had no idea that the device wouldn’t teleport you guys with me as well. I was greatly disappointed that I couldn’t bring you with me. Good help is so hard to come by. I mean, Jane! You took out my entire group of bodyguards and employees with nigh a transformation. Jane: Using powers on humans like them would be a waste. Otto: Exactly! You guys are incredibly strong and resourceful. I was very interested in hiring you two after we got out. Argit: (Interested) What kind of job? Jane: Argit, no. We have to get this stuff back to Mecha, Argit: I’m sure that Otto’s job won’t take too terribly long. Besides, Mecha can wait a little bit. Making some extra cash on the side is always a good thing. Jane: I don’t know. Otto: Come now, Jane! I’ll make it worth your while. Jane: Well, I guess we can be a little late. Otto: Solid state! Now, let me inform you of the scheme. End Scene There’s a warehouse guarded by red Techadon robots, as Jane, Argit, Otto and the Violet Offenders peek around a corner. Otto: That is our destination. Argit: Are you kidding?! The Ex-Weapon Master’s hideout?! It’s a fortress! Otto: Exactly why I got this montage of hired help. But I believe that this requires a, woman’s touch. Jane: (Sighs) Yeah, that’s what you want. Give me a few minutes. Jane activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. She transforms into Grey Matter, as she runs along the ground, low to the ground. Otto: A Galvan. Solid State! The Techadon robots are standing by, when one of them goes out of control, firing at the other one. It then goes to the control panel, putting its hand on it. The scanner scans its palm, as the garage door opens. The Techadon motions its hand, signaling the others. Argit comes out, followed by the Violet Offenders. Otto: Superb! Now, search the crates! They all make it inside, as the Violet Offenders go over to the crates with crowbars, busting them open. The Techadon robot sparks, and collapses. Grey Matter hops out of it, and reverts. Jane: Child’s play. Argit: Yeah, yeah. We all know how great you are. Now, hurry up with your search! Voice: Status report, intruders detected. The group turns, as the floor opens up, as Techadon Weapons Master 13 comes up with three Techadon robots. The Weapon Master has pale green skin, and a white one piece suit. Weapon Master: Prognosis, exterminate all the intruders. Otto: Jane! Your time has come! Stop them! Argit, take the Weapon Master out! Argit: Hey, why me?! Jane: Cause your quills will work on it. The Techadon robots raise their arms, firing concussive blasts at them. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Brainstorm. She creates an electric force field, repelling the shots. Argit scurries off, as two of the Violet Offenders draw their blasters, firing at the Techadon. One of the the Techadons goes after those two, while the other two attack Brainstorm. Brainstorm: I have to say, the material you used to make these robots is shoddy at best. Weapon Master: Upon being exiled from the Techadon Empire, my resources have dropped extensively. To make a profit, I had to make compromises. Brainstorm opens his brain, firing a lightning blast, hitting the first Techadon. It is destroyed, as the second one goes to hammer its arms into her. Brainstorm releases lightning, catching it in a telekinetic field. She aims the Techadon’s blaster at the other Techadon chasing the Offenders, as it fires, destroying it. The Offenders smile and give Brainstorm a thumbs up, as she blasts the Techadon. Weapon Master: Cerebrocrustacean skill level, almost as if being born that way. Solution, a minimum of 15 Techadon. Quills hit him in the back, as he gasps. Weapon Master falls over, fast asleep. Argit: And that, is how it’s done! Otto: Found it! A Violet Offender pulls out a gold colored wrist band, as he opens it, putting it on Otto as if it was a necklace. Brainstorm: A Mark 5 Nanoshift Enabled Exo-Armor? But that is, Otto: Yes! Full fledged battle armor! Solid State! Otto activates the armor, which encompasses him. It forms into golden armor in the shape of a human, with a helmet forming. Otto’s pixel face forms inside it, as Otto moves his arms and legs, getting used to the new range of movement. Otto: Huh. How do you living beings function with these, legs? So obscure. Brainstorm: You tricked us. With that, you are a one man war machine. I cannot allow you to leave. Otto: Oh, what do you care? You were a criminal locked up in the Null Void, and you found your own way back. You shouldn’t even care about these pathetic creatures that left you to rot! Brainstorm scowls at Otto, as she reverts. Her face is angry, though she stares Otto down. Otto: So, you’re actually going to oppose me? Very well. You always were too smart for your own good. Otto points its hand at Jane, firing a laser. Jane jumps backwards, as the laser hits the ground, the explosion force launching her back. She hits the wall, the force knocking her out. Otto: And now, to take over Under Town! Wheels extend from Otto’s feet, as he rolls off, leaving the Violet Offenders in the dust. They look at each other, confused, as they all scatter. Argit comes out of hiding, looking around. Argit: Sheesh! I knew he was a back stabbing lowlife, but I didn’t think he was a dangerous back stabbing lowlife. Huh? Jane! Argit scurries over to Jane, who sits up, groaning. Jane: That hurt. Argit: Great. Now what? Jane: You go to Mecha, inform him of the situation. He might know how to shut down that suit. Argit: Mecha?! Without all the stuff he asked me to get?! Jane: Yes. If you don’t die, then bring him after me. Argit: If I don’t die?! Jane: If you don’t, then I’m the one in trouble. Jane takes off running, as Argit pulls at his quills, conflicted. Argit: Agh! What do I do?! Self preservation or help Jane?! End Scene Otto tears through the Under Town market, firing lasers all over. The citizens duck and panic, running for their lives. Otto: Yes! That’s right! Bow to my supremacy! A laser hits Otto from behind, his head spinning around to see. Madam Eye charges in, firing lasers from all her eyes. Otto takes the lasers, not responding to the attacks. Otto: Ignorant fool! I control this armor, and am immune to pain! You shall see what it means to defy Madam Eye fires an ice beam, freezing Otto’s head. Madam Eye: You’re annoying. And that only means you’ll be unable to detect any errors. The suit releases a hose, which releases a flamethrower, melting the ice. Otto: I always did admire you tenacity. But your time has come. Solid State! Otto shoots a fire stream, as Madam Eye counters with a pink fire stream. Otto rolls forward, going to punch Madam Eye. Madam Eye ducks, shooting lasers from her lowers eyes, hitting the joints of the leg. Otto stumbles and almost trips, before regaining himself. Madam Eye: Enough already! Madam Eye fires a laser, as Otto raises an energy shield, blocking the attack. Otto extends his arm, punching Madam Eye, knocking her away. She tumbles back, into the Tube Sock stand. Tube Sock Vendor: You break it, you buy it. Madam Eye reverts. Jane: Bill me. Jane runs backs toward Otto, who spins around rapidly, grabbing Jane’s left arm, lifting her up in the air. Jane struggles and tries to get free, kicking the arm. Otto: Aw, what’s wrong? Helpless without your transformation device? Well, I do believe it is time to say, goodbye. Otto points a laser cannon at Jane, her eyes gleaming from the light. Then, a dragon energy bazooka shot hits Otto from behind, stunning Otto and dropping Jane. She looks betweens Otto’s legs, seeing Mecha with his Dragon Bazooka. Jane: Mecha! Mecha: Jane! Keep him in place as I try to dissemble him! Jane nods, and rolls backwards. She activates and transforms the Omnitrix, transforming into Gravattack. Gravattack: Let’s see how you can stand up to the force of gravity. Gravattack holds her hands up, glowing with a pink aura. Otto is lifted off the ground, floating helplessly. Otto: Put me down! Gravattack: If you insist. Gravattack swings her hand down, slamming Otto to the ground, belly first. Mecha climbs onto Otto’s back, working at the Exo-Armor. He succeeds, as it reverts to bracelet mode, leaving Otto’s main body pinned to the ground. He then floats into the air, being pulled right in Gravattack’s disturbing angry face. Otto: Now, now, Jane. Surely we can work something out. Gravattack: Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, nice knowing you. Gravattack curls into a planetoid sphere, as Otto begins orbiting her at an increasing velocity. Otto screams, as the dragon bazooka is fired again, the energy hitting him and exploding, creating a suction effect from the gravity field. Pieces of Otto’s body scatters all over the place, as Gravattack lands, reverting. Jane: (Sighs with relief) Thanks, Mecha. I was worried that Argit wasn’t going to get you in time. Mecha: (With raised eyebrow) Argit? I saw the smoke rising from my shop. Where is that rodent with my supplies?! Jane looks depressed, as she starts sluggishly walking off. Jane: (Barely audible) It looks like he’s left me too. Characters * Jane Smith * Mecha * Argit * Tube Sock Vendor Villains * Otto (destroyed) * Violet Offenders * Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 * Techadon Robots Aliens Used * Grey Matter * Brainstorm * Madam Eye * Gravattack Triva * This episode ends the Otto arc. * Otto gets the "Cincotrix." * Argit takes up the offer to work for Mecha, but finds him crazy and leaves in the end. * As one Jane's last few friends, Argit leaving continues to push Jane over the edge. * The Tube Sock Vendor appearing is based on his role in the canon episode Clyde Five with the Cincotrix. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Otto Arc